


Aere Perennius

by beautifulmidnight



Series: Footprints In The Snow [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum and Janus share a romantic evening before setting off on their adventure in the snowy mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aere Perennius

**Author's Note:**

> Callum Ex Ferro, as always, is a character created by my friend Drew. Please do not use Callum in your fics without his permission.

His tent was spacious, and the cross breeze that flowed through the canvassed walls felt like a soothing balm on Janus’ hot skin. She laid in her Centurion’s bed, completely nude, the only decoration on her body being her jewelry.

Callum Ex Ferro, her comrade, closest confidant, and lover had the most comfortable bed she ever lay in. The cool linen sheets brushed against her pale skin causing goose pimples to dot her flesh. She rolled over, clutching a crimson colored pillow to her chest.

“ _Amata_.”

She sat up immediately and a slow smile played about her lips.

“ _Amatus. Exspectata domus_ ,” she greeted.

Her Centurion entered the tent, his helmet tucked under his arm. The crimson plumage was covered in dust and dirt, but unlike his armor, it was devoid of blood. His chest plate was scratched, the golden metal tarnished by blade and blood. He was filthy from being out in the desert for so long. Two weeks without civilized conversation and modern commodities could turn a man feral, and though she knew Callum reveled in warfare, he loved coming home more. From the way he dropped his weapons and armor as he walked towards the bed, she knew he missed her the most.

His light colored eyes scanned the tent, noticing small feminine objects and clothes on his furniture. He smirked.

“You’ve made yourself comfortable.”

She shrugged. “Vulpes took my tent away. And, well, you offered,” she answered with a shrug.

He nodded. “I did. Is there fresh water in the basin?”

She slipped off the bed. “More than enough. I heard from some of the recruits you would be returning today. I drew you a bath. It’s nice and warm.”

He closed his eyes and exhaled. “That sounds great. Care to join me?”

She giggled. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

He removed his armor and disappeared behind the privacy screen. Janus followed him, and before he stepped in the tub, she encircled her arms about his waist, her breasts crushed against his back. She planted a kiss between his shoulder blades and felt him relax against her.

“Climb in,” she breathed.

He obeyed after she released him, slowly lowering himself in the large metal tub, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. He grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap. As he cleansed himself, he watched Janus rub oil on her skin. The scent of exotic florals and spices greeted his nose, and it felt nice to smell something pleasing instead of blood, steel, and gun powder.

He watched her massage her breasts, the crushed flower petals in the oil dripping from her cleavage down to her navel.

“You missed a spot,” he smirked.

Confused, she asked, “Where?”

“Between your thighs.”

She made a face. “I thought you were being serious.”

He laughed. “I was. What is in the oil?”

“It’s cinnamon oil with flower petals, something simple. Something…tasty,” she winked, setting the fancy bottle down on the table.

“I thought you were going to join me,” he frowned. “Not rub oil on yourself.”

She sniffed. “Join you in that filthy water? No chance. Besides, if I joined you, I might not taste good.”

He shook his head. “Come here.”

The golden haired female smiled and approached him. The oil glistened in the fading sunlight and she looked and smelled intoxicating. He gripped her hips and licked from her navel to the apex of her thighs. The sweet spice tingled on his tongue and he eagerly licked between her lips, lightly gliding over her clit where he sucked away her moisture.

Janus closed her eyes and felt weak in the knees. She held onto his hands resting at her hips, afraid she might fall.

He rubbed excess oil off her stomach and smeared it on her inner thighs. His tongue lavished attention everywhere the oil touched, but the taste of the oil was nothing compared to the flavor of her wetness.

“Callum,” she moaned. “I’ve missed you…”

He flicked his tongue lightly across her lips before teasing her swollen center. He could feel her legs start to tremble.

“Oh Callum,” she giggled. She wriggled out of his grasp. “I don’t want to do anything just yet. Take a nap with me.”

Glancing down at his hard-on, he made a face. “I don’t need a nap. I need a very beautiful, very warm, and very wet woman. She stands before me asking me to nap instead of having me sheath my sword inside her.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” she grinned, turning heel and heading to bed.

He grumbled and returned to bathing. He wasn’t in a hurry to sleep.

 

~

 

But sleep he did, though he didn’t know for how long. His eyelids fluttered open, the only light in the tent coming from his fire pit. Janus, her warm body cuddled against his, shifted and pulled the sheet off his body and clutched it over her instead. He shook his head, smiling to himself. He covered his body with a furred blanket and tightened his embrace around her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured. “You don’t have to hold me so tight.”

He sighed. “For the past few weeks I held nothing between my arms but my blade; I wish to warm myself with your soft and very warm body. If you don’t wish to accommodate my needs you shouldn’t have joined me in bed.”

She sniffed. “I wasn’t complaining.”

He kissed the back of her neck, gently sucking her skin. “I have a few things for you,” he whispered between kisses.

“Gifts for me?” she sat up, excited and puzzled all at the same time.

Callum reached over and picked up a small box on the night stand. “I had this forged for you. It was finished just today.” He held it out in the palm of his hand, offering it to her like it was the most holy of objects.

Curious, she accepted the box, gingerly opening the lid. Her cerulean eyes widened as the box opened fully and a small gasp escaped her lips.

“Callum…I…”

Inside was a thin golden chain with an equally golden bull pendant attached. A steel ring encircled the bull’s stomach, and the letters CALLUM EX FERRO could be readily seen, even in the darkness of the tent.

The Centurion watched her expression carefully, wondering how she would react once reality set in. He couldn’t predict what his beloved would do.

“Janus, Goddess Discordia to the Legion, it is yours if you want it.”

She toyed with the necklace, not quite sure what to think.

“I—does this mean—Callum, I—” she stuttered. “The ring…”

He kissed her, slow and sensually. His hand grabbed her hair, pulling it slightly until she whimpered. When he pulled away, her lips were swollen from his kiss, her eyes glowing blue fire.

“As you’ve said, I am yours, and you are mine,” he said huskily. “It doesn’t matter if you marry me. I want you to have my ring,” he left a line of kisses down her chest before nuzzling her cleavage. “Please keep it.”

“ _Obedio_ ,” she whispered, moaning slightly. “ _I virum ad vos_.”

Callum shuddered at her words.

“Will you say those words to anyone else?” he pushed his hardness against her thigh.

“ _Numquam_ ,” she moaned.

“Not to Vulpes or Lucius or any other fucking miserable recruit?”

“ _Numquam_!”

“Put the ring on now,” he ordered. “Be completely mine, if only until the moon leaves.”

The steel band slid easily onto her finger. He almost came seeing his name around her delicate appendage.

“ _Amatus_ ,” she said softly. “Take me. Use me. My body is yours alone. _Ab imo pectore, te amo._ ”

He needed no further urging.


End file.
